The Sisterhood of Greed
The Sisterhood is a group dedicated to serving the Magelord of Transmutation, acting out their directives with enduring loyalty in exchange for lavish wealth and power. Somewhat cult-like in form, the leaders are all monstrous lamias who refer to themselves as sisters. The sisterhood endured long after the fall of Valparaiso, acting as guardians of the plan to eventually resurrect their lord when the time was ripe. By cultivating, culling and collecting the power of greedy souls, they were to replenish the slumbering Magelord's power before retrieving him from the pocket dimension in which he hid himself in a sort of coma. Notable Members Notable members instrumental in the plans to resurrect Karzoug included: * Xanthia was a surly lamia with a swift temper and a dismissive demeanor who disguised herself as a pale skinned, crimson haired beauty. Her plan to collect power for her Magelord involved magically coercing a secret society of wealthy men in Medinipur into murdering particular targets for her in ritualistic killings. Using the moniker "Mistress of Seven", she found notoriously greedy people in Medinipur and the surrounding region and had her enslaved servants kill them after branding them with the Magelord's sigil. After her defeat at the hands of adventurers, she was tasked with helping in the invasion of Sandpoint to reclaim a sigil of Evocation, where she was killed in battle. * Lucretia, another lamia who disguised herself as a red-haired woman of marked beauty, had a very even personality and a penchant for charming her way out of even the diciest of situations. Her plan involved the mass destruction of the people of Turtleback Ferry: after introducing a gambling ship off-shore, she enticed much of the town on-board with the promise of riches and exclusivity. People who wanted to access the lavish VIP rooms received a tattoo: a Magelord sigil that was treated with a measure of taboo in town but nonetheless was secretly branded on a significant number of people. After having enticed greed in many and marking them with the needed ritual brand, she planned to kill everyone using the upriver dam to produce a devastating flood and then commanding the local ogre population into massacring the survivors. She was foiled by adventurers but escaped, retreating to Jorgenfist where she worked on the plan to access the Runeforge. Once there, she escaped with the knowledge and tools she needed to allow the Sisterhood to access the pocket dimension where Karzoug slumbered. * Telethia, a lamia druid who also preferred a red-haired human form. She had little patience for people and was content to enact her plans with single-minded dedication, retreating into hidden, solitary spots when not needed to actively order troops. Her particular talents lay in the command of treants: she deposed a local leader, Needlenest, and took command of a veritable army of sylvans. Basing herself in Jorgenfist, she amassed an army that consisted mainly of treants, supplemented with opportunistic red drakes and armed by the Shivering Ones, that the Sisterhood planned to use to serve their soon-to-be-awakened Magelord. Adventurers invaded her stronghold and captured both her and her associate, the dwarven wizard Barl, arresting them and placing them in the custody and judicial system of the Undead Nation. Category:Organisation